Virtù
by Jolinar773
Summary: Výstřelky mladého Ezia Auditore opět nabírají rozměrů.  Ezio/Leonardo SLASH


**Zdravíčko :)**

**Moc čechů tady asi nebude, ale najít stránky které by publikovaly slash fanfikce je děs a hrůza Y_Y Každopádně, jak už jsem se zmínila, tohle je _SLASH_ - tzn. fyzický vztah mezi dvěma muži, takže pokud se vám to nelíbí, otočte se a odejděte! **

**Varovala jsem vás :)**

**Pro ty, kteří zůstávají, tahle fanfikce vznikla jako request pro kamarádku... a myslím že není zase tak špatná. Ostatně posuďte sami :)**

* * *

><p>Jako jeden s okolními protahujícími se stíny, které vrhalo pozdně odpolední slunce snášející se pozvolna za obzor ke spánku, pohyboval se zkušeně postraními uličkami. Pouze na krátký okamžik se vynořil mezi davem lidí proudících po hlavní ulici aby zase splynul s okolím, viděn ale neviděn jako duch; součást města samotného.<p>

_'Tohle bude procházka.'_ řekl si v duchu sám pro sebe, když se opět zručně propletl proudem zbohatlíků, kteří byli příliš zaneprázdnění pomlouváním Lorenza de Medici, či rozhodnutí samotných Signoria, která jim nehrála do karet než aby mu věnovali pozornost.

Upřímně, ať se ujal vlády kdokoli, lidé zkrátka nikdy spokojení nebyli. Ať jim kožené váčky cinkaly penězi jak chtěly, vždy se našlo něco na co by si tihle snobští budižkničemu dokázali stěžovat. Přišlo mu to jako věčnost kdy on sám se rovněž řadil mezi jim podobnou smetánku. To bylo ještě v dobách, kdy neměl jedinou starost na světě. Se směrem, který jeho život ale tak nešťastně nabral mohl sám jenom děkovat Bohu, že Lorenzo byl takový jaký byl - přítel rodiny a mocný spojenec v jejich zájmech.

Ezio Auditore, toho času ve svých dvacátých letech, si povzdechl a s mohutným odrazem se vyšplhal po zadní stěně kovárny, mimo dohled kolemjdoucích, na střechu. Jako na zavolání se mu po boku objevila skupina zlodějů, které si krátce předtím najal a poslal je přímo sem aby se vyhnuli zbytečnému upoutání nechtěné pozornosti.

"Všechno bez problémů?" zeptal se Ezio, přejíždějící pohledem po jednotlivých vyhublých tvářích.

"_Si, signore_." odpověděl ten, který je evidentně vedl. Jeho liščí úsměv od ucha k uchu prozrazoval že se nejspíš velice dobře baví.

"_Bene_." přikývl Ezio a společně se vydali k okraji budovy, kde mohli jako na dlani vidět provoz na rušné ulici pod sebou.

Assassin se rozhlížel jen chvíli, aby si zmapoval okolí, než ukázal na protější stranu, kde tři po zuby ozbrojení vojáci stáli stráž před úzkými otevřenými dvěřmi. Ani ve snu je nenapadlo podívat se nahoru, nebo kamkoli jinam když už na to přišlo. Hlupáci.

"Dejte jim něco na přemýšlení." pokynul s úsměvem a zloději se jeden na druhého zakřenili, a postupně vytratili, aby se vzápětí objevili dole pod ním a vyrazili k cíli.

Stráže se znakem Borgia vyšitým na prsou rudých uniforem neměli nejmenší šanci když se na ně La Volpeho sebranka sesypala. Jeden skončil v prachu na zemi, ostatní dva rychle přišli o peníze 'těžce vydělané' flákáním se po hospodách nebo mlácením lidí, kteří si od nich nenechali všechno líbit. Zloději nečekali až se vzpamatují z prvotního šoku a okamžitě zase zmizeli v davu směrem k bazilice Santa Maria Novella, která byla dostatečně daleko aby mohli zmizet i s úlovkem a strážní -kteří jim byli v patách- se alespoň trochu proběhli.

"_Idioti_." Ezio zavrtěl hlavou, ikdyž se nedalo říct, že by nebyl vděčný za takovou příležitost.

S jistotou dlouholetého tréninku a nezpočtu klukovin, které s Federicem prováděli v těchto známých ulicích, Assassin se napřímil, stále ještě nepovšimnut nikým z lidí procházejících pod jeho nohama. Se zavřenýma očima snad už po tisící roztáhl paže a skočil, aby čistě dopadl do vozíku naloženého listím a okvětními lítky, přistaveného kousek od místa, které Borgia před schvílí hlídali.

Proklouznout do malé, tmavé, avšak elegantně zařízené kanceláře skrz otevřené dveře už nebyl žádný problém a jakmile se ocitl uvnitř, Ezio zkušeným pohledem našel co hledal mezi dokumenty pečlivě uspořádanými na perfektně naleštěném, dubovém stole - stářím zažloutlou roli pergamenu popsanou na první pohled naprostou hatmatilkou. Další stránka Codexu.

Pouze pro ujištění ji mladý assassin zvedl před oči a rozložil. Přirozeně mu řekla asi tolik, kolik všichni její předchůdci. Absolutně nic. On však věděl, kdo by tento nedostatek mohl napravit.

Avšak radost s úlovku se vytratila v okamžiku, kdy zaznamenal zvuk tlumených kroků a za zády se mu ozval drsný, mírně chraplavý hlas. "Skončil jsi, _Assassino_."

Ezio věděl, že musí přemýšlet rychle. Nebylo možné aby se strážní již vrátili z honičky, takže jediné logické vysvětlení byla jeho vlastní neopatrnost. Borgia, který ho překvapil pravděpodobně musel v místnosti být již od samého počátku a Ezio mu s radostí vběhl do pasti.

Myslí prolétl mladému assassinovi sled nejpeprnějších nadávek, které se za více než dvacet let svého života naučil, když se otočil na podpatku, bříška prstů na spouštěcím mechanismu Hidden Blade. Mělo ho napadnout že to bylo trochu moc jednoduché se sem dostat. Že ale jeho protivníkem bude právě po zuby ozbrojený Borgia kapitán, s tím Ezio nepočítal. Co do dovedností nebylo pochyb že assassin měl štěstěnu na své straně, ale narozdíl od svého protivníka, zkušenosti bylo to co mu zoufale chybělo. A co také mohlo zvrátit celý průběh souboje.

Prošedivělý veterán zřejmě uvažoval podobným způsobem. Vrásčitý obličej, přes který se do kříže táhla dlouhá jizva až ke krku se odstrašujícím způsobem zkroutil do něčeho, co by se snad s dávkou fantazie dalo nazvat úsměvem, když proti němu mladík vyrazil s dýkou v ruce. S jistotou, kterou mohla člověku propůjčit jen léta praxe Borgia kapitán ustoupil stranou jen natolik, aby se Eziova čepel mihla těsně kolem jeho krční tepny a sám zdvihl měč s úmyslem vyrazit nepříteli zbraň z ruky.

Navzdory nezkušenosti ale Ezio nebyl hloupý. S hbitostí která mu umožňovala pohybovat se po střechách a proplétat davy se rychle vyhnul útoku, který by jej jinak přeťal v půli a v duchu děkoval strýci Mariovi, že na něj byl při tréninku takový pes. Jeho nohy se však sotva dotkly země a Ezio už vyrazil znovu kupředu, tentokrát s dýkou bezpečně za pasem a odlehčeným mečem v ruce.

Veděl, že to musí ukončit co nejrychleji, než se zbytek stráží vrátí, pokud si odsud chtěl stránku Codexu odnést a nejlepší způsob jak to udělat bylo vytvořit si příležitost, které by mohla využít jeho Hidden Blade, kterou si moudře držel jako eso v rukávu.

A k tomu potřeboval mít alespoň částečně zmapovanou nepřítelovu taktiku.

"To je všechno co umíš, _stronzetto_?" posmíval se mu kapitán, když se mu opět podařilo vyhnout se assassinovu výpadu, ikdyž sám nezasáhl.

Ezio se však nesnažil zasadit ránu a to, že vojákovi tento fakt evidentně unikal jen hrálo mladíkovi do karet. Kov zazvonil o kov když se jejich meče znovu setkaly a Borgia kapitán jako vždy útok vykryl, čímž zároveň potvrdil assassinovy dosavadní závěry. Rozdíl ve zkušenostech se však projevil v zápětí, když se důstojníkovi podařilo uchopit Eziovu ruku a vykroutit ji nahoru, zatímco ze záhybů uniformy vyprodukoval krátkou dýku, kterou se ohnal po slabém místě assassinova boku.

Bez váhání Ezio pustil meč a vykroutil se, zcela se však ráně vyhnout nedokázal a čepel prořízla rukáv jeho levé paže a projela kůží a svalem. Pramínek horké krve rozkvetl na bílé látce a Ezio sykl zlostí i bolestí zároveň.

Tento malý úspěch ale evidentně stoupl důstoníkovi do hlavy, protože se s vítězoslavným smíchem rozpřáhl a poskytl tak Eziovi příležitost, kterou celou dobu hledal. Jako kulka mladý Auditore vyrazil proti němu a k zemi, kde vší silou vykopl po protivníkových nohách. Veterán se jen škodolibě zašklebil nad tím, co považoval za mladickou nerozvážnost a uhnul stranou, jak to měl ve zvyku, což bylo přesně nač jeho protivník čekal. Jediným pohybem Ezio uvolnil Hidden Blade a zamířil vzhůru, kde jako břitva ostrá čepel projela měkkou tkání pod vojákovou bradou jako nůž máslem, a škubnul do strany, naprosto jistý si tím, že pohyb čistě přesekl obratle spojující hlavu s krční páteří a téměř oddělil hlavu od těla.

Neschopen pochopit co se právě odehrálo, z důstojníkova hrdla se vydral pouze bublavý zvuk, jak se snažil lapat po dechu, kterého se mu nedostávalo. Meč mu vyklouzl z rukou, když je zdvihl k ráně aby se marně pokusil zastavit gejzír krve prýštící v pravidelných intervalech pozvolna dobíjejícího srdce. Byl mrtev ještě před tím, než se jeho tělo výbec dotklo perského koberce pod jejich nohama.

"_Requiescat in Pace._" pronesl Ezio pochmurně a bez dalšího zdržování popadl stránku Codexu pro kterou přišel, zdvihl svůj meč a překračuje mrtvolu, kterou za sebou zanechal, vytratil se zpět do zastupů proudících ulicemi jeho rodného Firenze.

Stačilo však několik málo minut aby si uvědomil, že něco bylo ošklivě špatně. S hlubokým oddechování a těžkostí v žaludku, Ezio se rychle prosmýkl do přítmí uličky nedaleko Villa Auditore, kterou po sedmnáct let nazýval svým domovem a která nyní byla zanedbaná a zabarikádovaná od vraždy jeho otce a bratrů. Rozhodnut nepřipomínat si události, které změnily život jeho i zbytku jeho rodiny, Ezio se opřel o zídku ve snaze uklidnit divoce bijící srdce a pročistit si hlavu. Jeho mysl však jako by se schovávala za těžkým závojem, který mu bránil jasně myslet. Svět se kolem něj začal kolébat a Ezio zjistil že reakce končetin na nervové podněty se značně zpomalila. Nebyl sice žádný _medico_ ale i on věděl, že jestli rychle nějakého nevyhledá, nejspíš skončí jako další nepojmenovaná mrtvola kterých už tak bylo po bočních ulicích města příliš.

Štěstěna mu ale tentokrát nepřála, neboť jako naschvál v nejbližším okolí nebyla po žádném medikovi ano stopa. Byl tu však někdo, kdo by mu mohl pomoci, možná dokonce více než lékař se svými pijavicemi. S úsměvem, který si přece jenom nakonec dovolil, Ezio přiměl tělo k pohybu a mírně potácivým krokem, který musel kolemjdoucím připadat jako krok opilce, soudě podle způsobu kterým se mu vyhýbali, se za přidržování zdí vydal zabít dvě mouchy jednou ranou.

Stálo ho to však více úsilí, než by si kdy připustil, než konečně vykročil zpoza rohu do důvěrně známého výklenku s pevnými, dřevěnými dveřmi, na které vší silou zaklepal. Netrvalo dlouho než se ozvaly spěchající kroky a ven vykoukl přátelský obličej muže jen o pár let staršího než Ezio sám s vlasy barvy slámy sahajícími mu po ramena, safírově modrýma, bystrýma očima, širokým úsměvem a bronzovým sextantem připevněným k opasku pod pláštěm splývajícím přes úzká ramena.

"Ezio! Rád tě zase vidím!" zašvitořil Leonardo da Vinci radostně a otevřel dveře dokořán. "Pojď dál! Pojď dál!"

Úsměv, kterým mu Ezio oplatil vřelé přivítáni z něj však vysál poslední zbytek sil. Kolena se pod ním podlomila a pouze Leonardovy nečekaně silné paže zabránily tomu, aby se assassin zhroutil k zemi.

"_Amico mio_, vždyť ty krvácíš! Co se stalo?"

Avšak Ezio už nebyl schopen odpovědět. Umělcův starostlivý hlas halekající někde do hlubin jeho dílny bylo to poslední co vnímal, než se propadl do temnoty bezvědomí.

o*O*o

Když Ezio Auditore pozvolna otevřel oči, neviděl kolem sebe nic. Jeho okolí bylo ponořeno do temnoty, pouze stříbrný kužel měsíčního světla pronikal vysoce posazenými okny a lehce stínoval nepovědomé obrysy krabic a trámů povalujících se v rozích místnosti.

Cítil se mírně malátný a chvíli mu trvalo, než jeho mozek začal vnímat informace zvenčí. Uvědomil si, že leží v měkké posteli, ačkoli si nedokázal vzpomenout jak se do ní dostal. Což by samo o sobě nebylo zase tak neobvyklé, jelikož se mu podobné příhody stávaly poměrně často, kdyby ovšem na vzdory všem očekáváním nebyl v lůžku sám. Něco takového už začalo být mírně podezřelé. Potěmnělý strop nad jeho hlavou Eziovi také nepřišel povědomý a jen velice pomalu se mu před očima začaly míhat obrazy předešlých událostí.

Pamatoval si na stránku Codexu, potom souboj s Borgia kapitánem a potom... potom...

"Ah! _Bentornati alla vita_, Ezio." Byl to hlas Leonarda da Vinci, který assassinovi osvěžil pamět.

Samozřejmě, teď už si vzpomínal. Podařilo se mu donést sem Codex před tím než upadl do bezvědomí. Automaticky si prohlédl zranění na paži aby zjistil, že je vyčištěné a bezpečně obvázané.

"Zdá se že náš milovaný Rodrigo začal zásobovat své důstojníky jedem." umělec se vyloupnul ze stínu s tácem na kterém se v měsíčním světle zatřpytily lahvičky s jakousi tekutinou. "Mluvil jsi ze spaní, z čehož jsem vyvodil většinu závěrů o situaci." vysvětlil jakoby mimochodem, když se na něj Ezio zmateně podíval.

"Cantarella je oblíbeným způsobem popravy Borgia, už jsem se s jejími oběťmi měl to potěšení setkat." Leonardo se otřásl. "Nebylo to pěkné. Je velice rychlá a efektivní, používají ji jako řekněme svůj podpis. Měl jsi veliké štěstí." Studená dlaň se dotkla Eziova čela. "Kdyby ses zdržel jen o dalších chvíli, ani já bych ti nemohl pomoci."

Na to se však da Vinciho tvář rozzářila úsměvem. "Ale horečka už je pryč, takže mohu říci, že bys měl být na dobré cestě k plnému zotavení."

Ezio vděčně stiskl ruku, kterou umělec kontroloval jeho obvaz. "_Mille grazie_, Leonardo. Za všechno." a opravdu to tak myslel.

Jako mávnutím proutku ale Leonardo ustal ve veškeré činnosti, jako by jej mladíkův pohled přibil do podlahy, než se vzpamatoval a s růměncem ve tvářích, které s nějvětší pravděpodobností noc pečlivě skryla před vnějším světem se začal prohrabovat v lécích, které přinesl.

"Ještě mi neděkuj, řekl jsem 'měl bys'." vydal ze sebe mírně roztěkaně, jako by se mu vybavilo něco o čem Ezio neměl ani ponětí a s čím by pravděpodobně nesouhlasil, kdyby se to dozvěděl. "Jed, který se ti dostal do krve z té tržné rány nebyla obyčejná cantarella. Někdo si dal značnou práci ji takovým způsobem upravit, takže si tě tu ještě nechám dokud se neujistím, že je vše jak má být."

Ezio svraštil obočí, než se ale stačil ke slovům svého přítele nějak vyjádřit, Leonardo mu přiložil ke rtům lahvičku s čirou tekutinou. "Pij." a jakmile tak assassin učinil, svět se mu znovu začal rozplývat před očima a on cítil, jak je vtahován do tentokrát hřejivé náruče spánku.

Ačkoli měl pocit jakoby mu lil do chřtánu tekutou kombinaci zkaženého masa a octa, cítil se Ezio neskonale vděčný za Leonardovu péči při pomyšlení že v rukou jakéhokoli jiného doktora by okusil léčbu pijavicemi, které z nějakého důvodu všichni tak milovali. Jenom doufal, že podobné přísady jeho přítel skutečně nepoužil.

o*O*o

Druhé probuzení již bylo o poznání příjemnější. Leonardova ložnice -uklizená v porovnání s tím jak si pamatoval jeho dílnu- byla zalita sluncem a zvenčí se ozývaly slabé hlasy lidí a švitoření ptáků. Podle úhlu paprsků pronikajících okny dovnitř Ezio odhadoval že mohlo být krátce po poledni.

Pachuť v ústech mu stále zůstávala, ale malátnost zcela zmizela a kromě mírně přeleželého boku se cítil naprosto fit. Nic, co by nespravil doušek vody ze džbánu přichystaného na odkládacím stolku.

Když se následně jal rozhlédnout při denním světle, uvědomil si proč mu prve místnost nebyla povědomá. Nikdy se nedostal dál než do hlavní části Leonardovy dílny a pokud by se snažil, to kde se momentálně nacházel se nejvíce podobalo skladišti smíšenému s ložnicí. Jak tak nad tím Ezio uvažoval, nedokázal pochopit proč něco takového vědec vůbec potřebuje, pravděpodobně stejně těch několik málo hodin spánku které si dopřává trávil nad svou prací, kterou byl posedlý.

Jakmile se ale ta myšlenka jen zformovala v jeho mysli, uvědomil si Ezio ještě další věc. Leonardo zde nežil sám a ze svých vlastních zkušeností postel byla pravděpodobně nepostradatelnou pro onu relaxaci poněkud jiného druhu.

Rozhodnut ale podobné téma přiliš nerozvádět, Ezio se raději ujal oblékání -aniž by se pozastavil nad tím _kdo_ jej vlastně svléknul- když si všiml čistých šatů přehozených přes opěradlo židle, která jako jediná byla prázdná a v celku. Jeho codexové zbraně a vůbec veškerá výstroj však chyběla. Assassin ale nepanikařil, neboť jak znal Leonarda, vědec si pravděpodobně nedokázal pomoci aby jejich stav nezkontroloval a popřípadě nevylepšil na základě nového Codexu, který také chyběl.

Všechny Eziovy domněnky se ukázaly jako pravdivé v momentě kdy s povzdechem prošel dveřmi do jemu již důvěrně známých prostor da Vinciho dílny. Jako vždy tam všechny Leonardovy zájmy splývaly v jedno - obrazy -dokončené i jen z části hotové- stály ve stojanech, nebo se povalovaly v rozích spolu s předměty o kterých Ezio neměl naprosto žádné ponětí k čemu by mohly být; to, co assassinovi vždy připadalo jako dřevěná kostra obovského ptáka viselo pevně připoutané řetězy ke stropnímu trámu; papíry, pergameny, poznámky a náčrtky byly porozhazované po dlouhých dřevěných stolech, stejně tak nástroje které Ezio vídával v kovářských dílnách.

A mezi tím vším Leonardo ležel rozpřáhlý přes jeden ze stolů, ze kterého byly věci nahrnuty na hromady po stranách a Eziova výstroj spolu s Codexem rozložena kolem něj. Nepochybně se vědec musel bavit s jejich úpravou, když si vyčerpání konečně vybralo svou daň a přemohl jej spánek.

S chápavým a vděčným úsměvem, Ezio se naklonil nad svého přítele, dlaň spočívající na umělcově rameni a jen s malým zaváháním promluvil. "Leonardo?"

Při da Vinciho evidentně lehkém spánku to stačilo aby zareagoval. Víčka s dlouhými řasami se zakmitala a pozvolna odhalila mírně zarudlé škvírky očí stále ještě zalepených spánkem. Ty se okamžitě otevřely dokořán jakmile jejich majitel zaregistroval nebezpečnou blízkost ve které se Ezio momentálně nacházel.

"_Mi dispiace, Ezio._" vědec vyskočil na nohy a jal se shrabovat rozdělanou práci. "Musel jsem na chvíli zamhouřit oči."

Jeho snaha vedla pouze k tomu, že nepořádek v dílně ještě vzrostl, z čehož si Leonardo evidentně vůbec hlavu nedělal. Naopak, až s podezřelým zaujetím se věnoval přesouvání věcí z jedné strany na druhou. "Jak se cítíš?"

Assassin se rozhodl na přítelovo podivné chování neupozorňovat. Leonardo byl bezpochyby briliantní člověk, avšak již ode dne kdy se poprvé potkali si Ezio uvědomil pravdivost rčení že genialita a šílenství jsou dvě strany téže mince. Samozřejmě, da Vinci nebyl v řádném ohledu šílený ve smyslu, který si většina lidí pod tímto pojmem představila, avšak jeho výstřední chování a mnohdy nepochopitelné myšlenkové pochody přece jenom svědčily o jeho vyjímečnosti.

"O mnoho lépe, Leonardo." Ezio ustoupil o krok aby mu nepřekážel. "Ještě jednou _grazie_."

"_Il mio piacere, amico mio._" uklonil se umělec s úsměvem, který snad úspěšně skrýval nervozitu, kteoru ve skutečnosti cítil když podával příteli jeho Codexové vybavení. "Také jsem přeložil stránku, kterou jsi mi přinesl minule, ovšem ta neobsahovala žádný nový design."

Ezio vložil oba pergameny do váčku, který si připevnil k pasu a přikývl. "_Mille grazie_. Ujistím se aby platba dorazila co nejrychleji jako vždy. Samozřejmě i s pokrytím ostatních výdajů."

Leonardo se zatvářil mírně uraženě. "O tom nechci nic slyšet." řekl stroze. Témeř ihned se však po jeho tváři rozlil dobře známý úsměv "Své peníze si nech, rád jsem pomohl příteli v nouzi a něco mi říká že s úkolem, který před tebou leží je budeš potřebovat více než-li já."

Ezio, kterého ta slova poněkud vyvedla z míry zvedl zrak od Codexových zbraní, které si připevňoval a zkoušel jejich funkčnost a Leonardo toho využil aby pokračoval. "Jen na sebe příště dávej větší pozor, mám sice rád překvapení ale nerad bych zažil jedno podobného druhu. Viděsil jsi mě k smrti."

Assassin pokynul hlavou. "Budu se snažit." a jak bylo vždy jeho zvykem rozpřáhl ruce k objetí, které Leonardo opětoval.

Narozdíl od předešlých zkušeností však toto trvalo poněkud déle a Leonardo se zdál ne příliš ochotný jejich kontakt přerušit. Ezio měl dokonce ten dojem že se umělec téměř nepotřehnutelně zachvěl. S drobným zamračením se odtáhl pouze natolik aby postřehl zrůžovění tváří a neobvykle upřený pohled safírových očí. Co se stalo následně mladíka již bezpečně přikovalo do země, když uslyšel tichý zvuk svého jména a ucítil dotek horkých, nicméně suchých rtů na svých.

Ezio se vždy pyšnil svými úspěchy u žen, ačkoli bůh mu byl svědkem nebylo jich tolik s kolika se chlubil. Přece jenom, jak před lety trefně poznamenal Federico, pěkná tvář byla asi jedinou z Eziových předností, ačkoli nahlas by něco takového mladý Auditore nepřiznal ani kdyby jej natahovali na skřipec. Že by ale mohl šarm na kterém si tak zakládal působit i na ostatní muže, takovým způsobem Ezio nikdy nepřemýšlel, ačkoli moc dobře znal preference Leonarda da Vinciho.

I přesto mu však tato znalost nezabránila -byť i nevědomky- s umělcem možná čas od času flirtovat. Když nad tím teď tak uvažoval, jeho mozek ve stavu kdy jediné co mohl dělat bylo pokoušet se zvládnout prvotní šok nad nastalou situací, ačkoli byla jejich společná interakce a fyzický kontakt perfektně v normách přátelského chování, z jistého pohledu na věc by se snad na některé věci dalo pohlížet trochu jinak.

Co jej však překvapovalo a děsilo nejvíce nebyla jeho situace samotná, ale to že se byť jen na okamžik přistihl při vážném uvažování nad tím jestli a jaký by byl rozdíl mezi tím mít ženu a muže. Po ten nejkratší okamžik si assassin uvědomil, že Leonardův náhlý zájem mohlo pravděpodobně vyvolat pečování o jeho zranění a zatoužil vědět jaký by to byl pocit.

Široké ruce celkem snadno schopné opsat celý objem Leonardových útlých paží, Ezio vědce od sebe co nejněžněji odstrčil. Pohled jeho příškových očí ale nebyl zlostný či zmatený, nýbrž soucitný. "Leonardo, ikdyž mě tvůj zájem těší, věř mi že tohle je to poslední co bychom oba chtěli."

Výraz da Vinciho najednou jen velice mírně žensky tvarovaného obličeje by se dal popsat jako zklamaný, avšak nikoli překvapený. Ezio měl dojem že věděc se s podobnou reakcí již mnohokrát setkal a také ji teď od něj okčekával. Přesto však jednal, ačkoli si netroufal sázet na úspěch. A z nějakého důvodu v něm tato schopnost vystavit srdce na dlani bez možnosti vědět jestli jej ten druhý nezašlape do prachu, vyvolala vlnu... čehosi; sympatie vůči Leonardovi, kterou nedokázal dost dobře identifikovat.

"Samozřejmě. Rozumím." odvětil umělec mírně zahanbeně a když se jejich pohledy opět setkaly, odrážela se v jeho očích omluva, kterou také záhy vyslovil.

A nejspíš to byl pohled na pokorného Leonarda da Vinciho, který v tu chvíli způsobil, že Eziův žaludek udělal kotrmelec a připomněl mu tak chvíle kdy stál v otcově pracovně, zatímco mu Giovanni spílal za jeho nepřijatelné chování. Tento pocit už Ezio bezpečně rozpoznal jako vinu.

"Leonardo, prosím neber to špatně, ale uznej sám že vůči tvým asistentům by něco takového bylo nečestné." snažil se nějakým způsobem situaci zachránit.

Malíř na něj nechápavě zamrkal. "Proč by mělo?"

Ezio zaváhal. "Předpokládám že mezi vámi je..." jeho slova se vytratila stejně jako jeho jistota, když se vědec na vzdory všem očekáváním rozesmál.

"Drahý Ezio, ujišťuji tě, že naše vztahy jsou..." Leonardo zapřemýšlel nad volbou slov. "Řekněme trochu komplikovanější. Ačkoli ne tak jak máš na mysli. Nicméně," Leonardo opět zvážněl. "Ještě jednou se omlouvám, pokud jsem tě uvedl do rozpaků vzhledem ke tvé slabosti pro ženy. Věř, že by pro mne nic nebylo horší než ztráta našeho přátelství. Uznávám že jsem pravděpodobně zvolil špatný způsob jak vyslovit svou náklonnost vůči tobě, ačkoli by byla lež říci že jsem tak trochu nedoufal, že bys ji mohl opětovat."

Čím déle Ezio poslouchal, tím provinileji se z nějakého důvodu cítil. Lidí, kteří by dokázali být tak upřímní bylo na světě velice málo, nebo alespoň assassin sám jich mnoho nepotkal za svých něco málo přes dvacet let života a Leonardova slova jej donutila přemýšlet. Uvažoval o všem co mu přátelé před lety vyprávěli o ženách a vztazích obecně. Myslel na Cristinu, kterou už nejspíše nikdy neuvidí se vším co se teď kolem dělo. Velice ji miloval; byla jeho velkou láskou již od chvíle kdy ze sebe před ní udělal hlupáka při jejich prvním setkání na tržišti, které mu teď připadalo jako vzpomínka z předešlého života. Samozřejmě že jej tenkrát odmítla a kdyby nebylo toho že ji odhodlaně sledoval až domů, kde ji zachránil před obtěžování Vieriho de'Pazzi, nikdy by spolu neprožili všechny ty nádherné chvíle, které trvaly tak krátce.

Navzdory všemu se ale představa povyražení s Leonardem Eziovi v žádném případě neprotivila, což už samo o sobě bylo poněkud alarmující. Když už nic jiného, své pocity v té chvíli by přirovnal k napjatému očekávání a nervozitě, která dříve předcházela jeho dobrodružstvím se ženami. Teď se v plné síle vrátila zpět, společně s náporem něčeho co se dalo popsat snad jedině jako touha. Touha, se kterou Ezio nedokázal -a možná ani tak trochu nechtěl- bojovat i proto, že zvědavost u něj vždy vítězila. A nedalo se v žádném případě říct, že by Leonardo nebyl atraktivní i z jeho mužské perspektivy.

Ospravedlňujíce co se chystal udělat tím, že je nejspíš ještě stále pod vlivem Leonardových léků jenom proto, aby se proboural překážkami, které jeho rozum proti podobnému jednání stavěl, Ezio hodil vše za hlavu a plynulým pohybem zabrouzdal rukou do hedvábných vlasů barvy slámy. Jeho dlaň se zastavila na Leonardově zátylku a zatímco bříška prstů druhé ruky něžně pohladila umělcovy pozvolna opět rudnoucí tváře, mladý Auditore si jej přitáhl k dalšímu polibku. Tentokrát to byl Leonardo sám, kdo šokem téměř přirostl k podlaze dílny.

Neschopen naráz pojmout celou situaci, umělec se zmohl jen na jakýsi chabý, neidentifikovatelný zvuk, který se vzápětí utopil v přívalu zcela jedinečného vzrušení, když za sebou ucítil hranu stolu u kterého ještě před chvíli spal. Sotva okamžik na to už ležel na zádech na lakovaném povrchu, nohy volně visející přes okraj, Ezio sklánějící se nad ním s výrazem šelmy chystajícího se pozřít svou oběť. Leonardo vnímal každičký dotek assassinových dlaní trošičku hrubě obkreslujících křivky jeho těla aniž by nějak aktivně zaznamenal ubývání vrstev oblečení, jeho paže se automaticky ovinuly kolem Eziova krku a ramen. Chtěl se zeptat na tolik věcí, avšak žádná nebyla natolik důležitá aby nemohla počkat.

Netrvalo však dlouho než Ezio ustal ve veškeré činnosti, jakoby si všechno rozmyslel a Leonardo pocítil bodnutí zklamání kdesi v hloubi žaludku. To ovšem jen do chvíle než jeho oči spočinuly na stejném předmětu, kterému teď mladík chtě nechtě věnoval plnou pozornost, na tváři výraz znechucení. Šlo o nádobu naplněnou jakousi nechutně vypadající zelenou tekutinou, ve které plavalo cosi až podezřele připomínající části lidských vnitřností. Ezio si jí pravděpodobně předtím nevšiml jenom proto, že byla ukrytá za stohem papírů a knih, který se sesypal ve chvíli kdy se da Vinci pohnul aby mu umožnil pohodlnější dosah.

"Leonardo, je to to co si myslím že to je?" mladý Auditore pokynul směrem k té odpornosti, ne zcela si jistý tím, jestli chce skutečně slyšet odpověď. Věděl, že město poskytuje vědci mrtvoly pro jeho studium anatomie -dokonce mu minimálně jednu už i sám zprostředkoval- nicméně to nic neměnilo na skutečnosti že mu z toho pohledu začalo být mírně špatně. Nemluvě o situaci ve které se právě oba nacházeli.

Leonardo si trapně odkašlal. "To je experiment." řekl jakoby to vše vysvětlovalo a něžně přiměl Ezia aby se podíval na něj. "Vzhledem k tomu, že se jich poblíž však může nacházet víc, jsem toho názoru že postel ve vedlejší místnosti bude lepším řešením." na chvíli se zamračil, než si postěžoval: "Nehledě na to, že takto je to poměrně hodně nepohodlné."

Jistý si tím, že ikdyby se mu podařilo z umělce vytáhnout víc informací určitě by toho litoval, Ezio se rozhodl poslechnout a nadále se tím nezabývat. Místo toho raději vzal Leonarda do náruče a za několik málo okamžiků už postel zaprotestovala pod jejich kombinovanou vahou, celý okolní svět dávno zapomenut.

Popravdě, Ezio neměl ponětí co vlastně dělá. Samozřejmě měl zkušenosti se ženami a selský rozum velel že v tomto případě by přístup neměl být přiliš odlišný ani od toho co on sám měl rád, přesto ocenil, když se Leonardo sám ujal vedení. Pozvolna, nervozita začala ustupovat pod zkoumavým brouzdáním umělcových jemných dlaní a měkkých bříšek dlouhých prstů, které se nemohly víc lišit od těch assassinových zvyklých zacházet s mečem a šplhat po střechách. Ezio se začal zapojovat do něžností a hrátek, všímaje si drobných rozdílů - Leonardova bledá pokožka byla hladká a bezchybná, avšak ne tak jemná jako ženská, což jí však nijak neubíralo na přitažlivosti; naopak reakce jeho těla na doteky a polibky byla mnohem výraznější než u jakékoli ženy, kterou kdy Ezio měl.

Netrvalo dlouho a také on sám se ztratil v přívalu touhy, vášně a vzrušení, které způsobilo že zcela zapomněl že se kdy něčeho takového zdráhal; jeho mysl najednou nechopna porozumět předsudkům křesťanské společnosti, které se stále tak často zaměřovaly proti homosexuálním vztahům. Připadalo mu to tak přirozené, Ezio bez váhání protáhl paže kolem Leonardova útlého pasu a vytáhl jej do sedu v assassinově klíně. Dlouhý polibek, který tento plynulý pohyb doprovázel se stal svolením a ujištěnín zároveň, že je načase překonat i tu poslední část trati, která je dělila od opravdového sloučení. Ezio se pouze nadechl a následně už opět přestal myslet úplně, veškeré okolní věmy odstřiženy pocitem neuvěřitelně těsné horkosti, která jej celého pohltila. Aniž by byl schopen zabránit slastnému zasténání, které se smísilo s Leonardovým, mladý Auditore přitiskl umělce ještě těsneji ke svému rozpálenému tělu a zabořil obličej do hebké pokožky kde se krk spojoval s ramenem. Leonardo zabořil prsty do tmavých vlasů a s modrýma očima upřenýma kdesi nad jejich hlavy začal pozvolna určovat rytmus.

Žádný z nich se neobtěžoval zaobírat se časem. Mohlo trvat minuty, stejně tak hodiny než jejich pohyby začaly být rychlé a čím dál méně koordinované. Oba spocení a udýchaní, nebylo pochyb že vyvrcholení se blížilo, teď již závratnou rychlostí. Přesto je ale zastihlo nepřipravené tak, že se duet hlasů rozezněl horkým, vydýchaným vzduchem kolem nich a Ezio i Leonardo zůstali na okamžik bez hnutí, přitisknutí jeden k druhému, než konečně mladý assasin jako první doširoka otevřel oříškové oči...

... a Desmond vyskočil tak rychle, až se mu zatočila hlava. Dech zrychlený že jeho plíce sotva dokázaly pojmout nějaký kyslík, assassin se vrávoravě se opřel o okraj Animusu 2.0, jenom vzdáleně si vědom toho, že si dlaní přejíždí přes mírně načervenalý obličej. Vzpomínky na to, co právě zažil se mu promítaly před znovu zavřenými víčky jako scény z filmu a jeho mozek je jen velice ztěží dokázal zpracovávat.

_Co to do hajzlu...?_

Uvědomoval si následky dlouhodobého pobytu v tom pekelném stroji, ke kterému jej Abstrergo před několika měsíci násilím připoutali, ale přesto nehodlal brát odpovědnost za všechny výstřelky svého italského předka. A už tím spíš ne za nějaký takový! Samozřejmě, už několikrát s Eziem sdíleli podobné zážitky, avšak vždy to dopadlo tak že před tím než mohlo opravdu k něčemu dojít, vzpomínka nějak přirozeně splynula v následující. Ale tentokrát...

Desmond se otřásl ve stejnou chvíli, kdy byl konečně schopen znovu bezpečně rozeznat své okolí aby zjistil že v místnosti, ve které samozřejmě nebyl sám panovalo naprosté ticho rušené jen mdlým hučením přístrojů. Upřímně by se nejraději propadl do země, jakmile se jeho pohled setkal s Rebeccou, která zrudla v bledých tvářích až do neuvěřitelného kontrastu s krátkými havraními vlasy a odvrátila zrak, najednou věnujíce pozornost svému mp3 přehrávači s až neobvyklým zaujetím.

"Víš Desmonde," zdvořilý, avšak stále stejně odměřený hlas Shawna Hastingse způsobil, že se Desmondova současná situace ještě několikanásobě zhoršila."Je mi úplně jedno, jakým způsobem řešíš svoje frustrace, nicméně bych ocenil kdybys nás předem varoval než se pustíš do podobných..." S důstojností hodnou angličana si Shawn posunul brýle výš ke kořenu nosu. "...irelevantností."

Rebecca po něm střelila varovným pohledem, když to vypadalo že by chtěl ještě něco dodat, což jej přimělo si to rozmyslet, avšak ještě několik okamžiků Desmonda pozorovat se směsicí úžasu a znechucení, než se vrátil zpět k práci. Dokonce to vypadalo jako by si odsunul židli ještě kousíček dál.

Ani s Rebeccou to nevypadalo o moc příznivěji, když si s ní Desmond vyměnil letmý pohled, který mu dal jasně najevo že její názor na něj právě vzal 180 stupňový obrat. Jestli k lepšímu nebo k horšímu, to se ale nejspíš teprve dozví.

Jestě že Lucy byla právě na hlídce, nebo možná nakupovat zásoby, kterých jim rychle ubývalo s Shawnovými nájezdy na lednici. Kdyby i ona byla svědkem toho, co se stalo, jeho život by byl nejspíš u konce definitivně.

Děkujíce bohu alespoň za tuto malou snítku štěstí, Desmond Miles si opět přejel dlaní před obličej a raději se rozhodl protáhnout si nohy, než se atmosféra snad alespoň trochu vyčistí. Pokud se vyčistí.

* * *

><p><strong>Slovníček<strong> (neměla jsem to srdce i tohle překládat do češtiny Y_Y - pokud někdo umí italsky a mám tam něco blbě, upozorněte mě!)

_stronzetto_ - little shit

_amico mio _- my friend

_bentronati alla vita _- welcome back to life

_mille grazie _- thank you very much

_mi dispiace _- I'm so sorry

_il mio piacere _- my pleasure


End file.
